Noches sin Estrellas
by Rupert Fan
Summary: Hermione se ha quedado sin Razon para vivir, ahora esta buscando una nueva, Podra encontrar a la que se le ha perdido? r/r plis Hr/R 100% & 4e
1. Prologo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Tome El CamiNo MeNos TranSiTado y Eso HiZo La DiFeReNcIa"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Noche sin estrellas  
  
"Prologo"  
Desde aquel día eh estado buscando una nueva razón para seguir de pues hoy en día, pero no la eh encontrado! No son lo suficientemente importantes como para seguir respirando, no ha habido nada! Simplemente nada!  
Lo unico por lo que habia vivido ha desaparecido y yo lo quise hacer, quise desaparecer junto con el, cuando me entere que ya no estaba y que tal vez nunca regresaria, quise irme lejos de aquí donde solo los muertos llegarian. Pero… Por Merlín! Es que acaso me traes buenas noticias? Me espera una mejor vida aquí que entre las tinieblas? Esto es peor, estoy viviendo sin razón. Para que respirar? Para que? Si no va a estar el para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa?  
Hace semanas que apenas y como! Pero no me voy. Dejame alejarme de qui de una vez por todas. Un día mas y mi cuerpo vivira, pero mi corazon y mente enloqueceran. Ya no puedo estar así: muerta en vida, llevame por favor!, llevame.  
El cuarto esta en silencio y no hay respuesta alguna, solamente el constante chillido del poco viento que puede pasar entre las hendijas de las ventanas.  
NO me preguntes por que me encuentro de este modo: tan degradante. Me es difícil recordalo, pero duele con toda el alma, y aunq cuando no quiera hacerlo, regresa a mi mente. Es imposible detenerlo, me acecha día y noche recordandome como se fue. Estoy cansada de esto que viene y va, Dejame ir también, ir para nunca volver, que ahí viene de nuevo, vienen los recuerdos.  
Me has preguntado el por que de i situación y te eh pedido que no lo hagas. Me has pregutando el por que y lo eh recordado, No me queda mas que contarlo.  
**** FLASH BACK ****  
Era casi el dia perfecto, con un ninciio esplendoroso, con una tarde soleada, con ese sol en lo alto, pero ya no brilla mas para mi, pero el día no fue perfecto, por que acabo mal.  
Las hojas delos arboles se golpeaban unas contra otras, pero no me habia dado cuenta, estab muy ocupada, muy lejos en mi mundo de fantasia, estaba con el y no necesitaba mas. Suss manos recorrian mi espalda lentamente y sus labios cuidaban de los miso. Los arboles susrraban palabras de amor en este momento, pero hoy los recuerdo y no oigo mas que gritos desesperados de advertencia. No lo supe descifrar y me costo el alma, y es que era feliz, y cuando alguien es Feliz, piensa que todos en el mundo lo son también, pero hoy se que no.  
Una pareja de enamorados en medio de un bosque, demostrandose lo que es verdadero amor, una criatura extraña y frustrada tras las sombras delos arboles donde la luz de la luna no pasaba entre las hojas.  
Fue un ataque, en una noche fria (antes me parecia calida) en una noche nublada, que segundos anteriores al ataque me paercia estrellada, en medio de un bosque oscuro que me parecia que el iluminaba.  
Una criatura frustrada se lo llevo, alejo de mi el fuego que iluminaba la noche y la volvio osura, se llevo el rojo fuego de su cabello. Alejo sus calidas caricias que me mantenían sin frio, de repente todo mi cuerpo se congelo y en cuestion de segundo lo que era perfecto se convirtió en la peor noche de mi vida.  
La noche en al que decidi que vivir ya no tenia sentido. Se lo habia llevado, se habia llevado a mi Ron. No supe que fue, ni que paso con el. Todo estaba oscuro y frio, no podia moverme, no podia respirar, no podia ver, ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear. Me lo arrebato y no supe por que ni como.  
Nolo encontre, por que fue mas astuto que yo. Me dejo sin razon y ahora estoy aquí buscando algo nuevo por lo que vivir.  
By  
Rupert Fan  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
h0o0o0laaaa a to0odo0s! como están? Espero que muy buen, y espero que me hayan extrañado por que me ausente un poco no? Bueno me no se preocupen, eh comenzado a escribir de nuevo, y aquí esta el primer capitulo de otro e mis fics.  
  
Bueno la decisión esta en sus manos, quieren que lo siga? Pues ya saben, solo dejen un review! Si que los extraño de verdad  
  
Ahora agradecimientos a:  
  
Clau  
  
Camila  
  
Cenny  
  
X agregarme a sus autores favoritos que lindas gracias =D  
  
También a:  
  
Rachel!!!!! Que se ha portado de lo mejor! Y les recomiendo que lean su fic: 5to año en Hogwarts! =D  
  
A Dalia =D  
  
Y por supuesto como no!!!!!!!  
  
A Ginger Weasley ( aunque no me cera nada de lo que le digo) y a Miyu, que espero que este super bien y que la quiero0o millones =*****  
También a Janita! No podia faltar!! Que aunque ya n platiquemos tanto como antes, pues sabes que eres super especial para mi, Por que el que no te hable a Diario, no quiere decri que no te recuerde y te quiera =D  
  
Bueno0o0.. me despido y de verdad espero que les haya gustado el incio de mi nuevo fic  
  
Beso0o0o0s  
  
Y pliiis dejen Reviews!!!!  
Atte  
Rupert Fan   
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~ ( The One)  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	2. El regreso de Hermione

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
"Quédate en Silencio y Espera"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
Noches sin Estrellas  
  
Capitulo 1: " El regreso"  
  
Harry se acercaba a la casa que ya le era muy concida, tan llena de recuerdos, pero tan falta de vida. Si no fuera por que su mejor amiga vivia ahi, abandonada ya lejada de cualquier tipo de sociedad, el no hiria a esa casa nunca mas, pero tenia que ayudarla, ella s elo pedia a gritos por mediod e los ojos, pero jamas lo hablaba. Harry sabia que la perdida le habai causado tanto daño a Hermione, que ella estaba muerta en vida, y le dolia verla asi.  
  
Desde aquel momento en que Ron se fue, Harry supo que tenia que cuidar de ella como sea, y lo hacia muy bien. Hasta el momento Hermione seguia viva, sana fisicamente, pero enferma sentimentalmente, y por mas que Harry tratara de sacarla de ese vacio, ella no queria. Sin Ron Hermione seguiria viviendo ene s epozo de recuerdos toda la vida, y naad de lo que Harry hiciera o dijera la ayudaria a que viera la luz del sol de nuevo.  
  
Harry saco las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalon y abrio la puerta. La casa estaba muy oscura y llena de polvo, parecia como si estuviera abandonada, como si nadie pasar por ahi en años, pero no era asi. Harry se asomoa la cocina, y como siempre habia un desorden, y n hilo de agua se escapaba del grifo de la llave. fue hasta el y la cerro bien para que no hubiera mas gasto.  
  
Luego fue hacia la sala, ahi viendo por la ventana y con la piernas recogidas contar su cuerpo, estaba Hermione. Con la mirada perdida en la nada. Harry se sintio mal, y cada 2 dias que hiba avisitarla, se sentia igual. ver como su mejor amiag de casi toda la vida se destrosaba interiormente y sabiq ue si no fuera por el, ella ya estaria muerta, pues no tenian ningun interes en comer. Era el quien la obligaba, quien le comprab ala comida, quien la mantenia. En ese momento Hermione volvio su cara hacia donde Harry estab parado.  
  
-Hermione, te eh traido comida.  
  
-No la necesito- le contesto de una manera neutral, como si hablara de cualquier cosa. Harry dio un resoplido y se sento sobre uno de los sillones de la salita, el unico que no estaba tan sucio como los demas.  
  
-Sabes?- pregunto Harry intentando cambiar de conversacion -Deverias de limpiar un poco aqui, la casa esta tenebrosa.  
  
-Para que? no serviria de nada! al dia siguiente se ensuciara de nuevo, y por mas que la limpie siempre se ensuciara de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, te mantendra ocupada un buen rato, o sabes que¿? podrias emepzar a escribir como siempe lo has hecho, siempre me gustaron tus historias, tal vez deverias de volverte escritora.  
  
-Escritora? pero nadie leeria mis historias...  
  
-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en su cara, tratando de contagiar a Hermione, pero ella parecia no tener musculos en la cara pues nisiquiera movia un poco su cara. -Neville, nadie pienso que el podria ser un buen cantante, y ya vez, es mas famoso que yo! -Harry solo una risita, pero de nuevo la seriedad de Hermione hizo callarse.  
  
-No! a nadie le gustaria leer historias de alguien como yo, tan falta de vida- Fue lo que derramoe l vaso para Harry, y no soporto mas, se puso de pie de un salto y camino hasta quedar frente a ella.  
  
-Te falta vida por ke tu asi lo has decidido!!! Sal de aqui Hermione! ahi fuera ay muchas cosas de las cuales te has perdido. ME ESTOY CANSANDO SABES? VENIR AQUI A VER COMO MUERES LENTAMENTE!  
  
- NADIE TE HA PEDIDO KE VENGAS A VERME HARRY!!! DEJAME MORIR!! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO!!!  
  
-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ACABES CON TU VIDA ASI NOMAS! RON NUNCA ME LO PERDONARIA Y TU LO SABES- grito por ultimo Harry, provocando unas agrimas en los ojos de Hermione, pues habia mencionado a Ron, y eso era lo peor que Harry podia hacer, pues la hacia recordar, llorar y tal vez no parar.  
  
-Ron...- susrro Hermione entre los sollozos -Si el no queria eso, por que me dejo?- Harry suspiro y fue hasta con ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-El no queria irse Hermione, el queria quedarse contigo, no fue su desicion.- le dijo dandole unas palmaditas en el cabello espeso.  
  
-Se fue Harry, y me dejo sola!- despues de etrminar de decir eso, empezo a llorar con mas fuerzas. Harry sentia como las lagrimas que caian en su camiseta traspasaban la tela y tocaban su piel, estaba helada, como toda ella.  
  
-Yo estoy aqui, Herm, no estas sola  
  
-Pero no esta el, y era mi todo...  
  
-Todo esta bien Herm, no te preocupes, todo estara bien.- la interrumpio Harry  
  
-Solo quiero que mi vida pase y termine, ya no quiero estar aqui Harry! me quiero ir con el!- Harry ya no supe que decir, solo la apreto mas a su cuerpo para ue sintiera que el estaba ahi. Casi siempre era lo mismo, pero Harry no se acostumbraba a verla destrosada de es manera. Asi estuvieron por mas o menos 1/2 hora, hasta que Harry comenzo a desesperarse.  
  
-Hay que salir!- le dijo a Hermione, y ella apenas capto la idea.  
  
-No! no quiero salir  
  
-Sabes algo? no em importa ke no quieras, vas a salir conmigo hoy!- le dijo sonsteniendo su cara enter sus 2 manos y sonriendole -Quiero que te olvides del pasado, que veas que ahi fuera hay un futuro, quiero que busques algo que te mantenga viva!  
  
-oh! Harry- le dijo ella, y de nuevo lo abrazo, Harry contsto rapidamente al abrazo - Que haria sin ti?  
  
-Vamos! quitate esa ropa, y ponte algo mas decente. te ayudare a subir las escaleras -Harry la tomo en sus brazos y la subio a su habitacion de la misma manera. despues la dejo ahi, y salio del cuarto paar dejar que ella se cambiara de ropa. al cabo de unso minutos, ella salio caminando del cuarto.  
  
-Estas bien? crees tener suficientes fuerzas?  
  
-Si, estoy bien.- y por primera vez en meses, Hermione le sonrio a Harry, lo cual hizo nacer un puntito de esperanza en el interior de Harry. Tal vez no todo estba perdido para ella, tal vez aun podia seguir viva, aun sin Ron a su lado.  
  
Salieron de la casa mas o menos ua hora despues de la llegada de Harry, y subiendose al nuevo y lujoso carro dle ultimo, tomaron camino. El no sabia que hacer ni que decir. Veia como Hermioneobservada atentamente las calles de Londres, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahi. Pero en esos pocos meses todo habia cambiado mucho. Habia nuevas tiendas, casas, edificios, etc. Harry no le extrañaba que pareciera niña pequeña y no pudo sostener una risita escapar de sus labios.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto ella  
  
-Bueno, es que me pareces chistosa, la forma en que admiras a la ciudad  
  
-Fue un largo tiempo no?  
  
-Si- despues le silencio volvio de nuevo al automovil.  
  
-A donde vamos Harry? -pegunto ella genrosamente.  
  
-a...- lo dudo por un segundo, pero despues siguio -Recuerdas que dia es hoy?  
  
-No veo calendario,para serte sincera..  
  
-Si, lo sospeche... Bueno hoy es... 25 de Agosto  
  
-El cumpleaños de Ginny- murmuro Hermione despacio, y despues agacho su cabeza. -No me lleves ahi, Harry! no quiero recordar.  
  
-Es tu familia Hermione...  
  
-Nunca lo llego a ser- las lagrimas de nuevo brotaron de los ojos de Hermione, y Harry estaciono el carro a un lado de la calle, para poder hablar con ella.  
  
-Hermione! tienes que superarlo, ya han pasado casi 2 años y cuando todo mundo penso que lo habias superado, caes de nuevo al pozo sin salida lleno de recuerdos. Sal de nuevo, Herm. Todos te extrañamos. extrañamos a la vieja Herm.- Hermione vio como Harry trato de ocultar que estaba a punto de llorar viendo hacia el techo del auto, y le causo mucha ternura ver que alguien se preocupaba tanto por ella. Tal vez no era una razon lo suficientemente fuerte, pero era una gran razon. El tenia toda la razon, contaba con el y toda la familia Weasley, que mas le haria falta? solo Ron, su todo, pero Harry y los demas pelirrojos tambien tenian un lugar grande dentro de ella, y no hiba a dejar que se fueran como Ron.  
  
-Volvere Harry. Lo prometo! lo hare por ti, Ginny y los demas Weasley- Harry le sonrio, y le beso la frentepaar despues poner en marcha de nuevo al automovil.  
  
*******  
  
Tal vez no todo este perdido, tal vez aun haya una espernza para que salga de este hoyo en el que yo misma me eh metido. No tengo al amor de mi vida, pero tengo a los mejores amigos que que alguien puede soñar en tener. Los amo y aun cuando los eh descuidado mucho se que ellos por igual me aman y se preocupan por mi. La familia Weasley mantiene viva SU escencia, todo eso que yo amaba. Todo mi ser esta con ellos. Ahora solo falta que me olvide del pasado y vea hacia el futuro.  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La verdad es que estoy sin comentarios, estoy medio triste por que no eh recibido casi ningún review! Y bueno, muchos dicen que es muy poco tiempo 1 día, pero creo que es el suficiente.. bueno como sea, subo este capitulo, esperando una respuesta mejor de los lectores. =D y plis dejen review! Por que si no es así me tendre que ver obligada a deshacerme de este degradante fic. Bueno cuídense mucho0o0o0  
  
Gracias a quien me dejo review! =D Y Gracias a Miyu por confiar en mi Y saludos a Ginger y Magica Chan  
  
Atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	3. Aparicion o Realidad

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las Almas afines sabran donde encontrarlo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noches sin Estrellas  
  
" Aparición o Realidad?"  
Ya no había oscuridad, ni suciedad, Todo estaba como nuevo, como si por aquel hogar nunca hubiera pasado la depresión. Todo había cambiado y lo mejor era que había cambiado para bien. Aun no había encontrado una nueva razón para seguir con vida, pero había recordado otras pequeñas razones por las que anteriormente vivía: Su familia.  
  
Ya hacia 2 semanas que había regresado a esa casa donde lo único que recibía eran atenciones, cariño y buen trato; y no ponía pedir más. Era como mantener vivo el espíritu de Ron al ir a visitar a su familia, aun cuando en cuerpo no estuviese presente.  
  
Ahora se encontraba sentada en el porche frente a la casa, con una taza de te entre sus manos. Le gustaba ver pasara a los carros, frente a ella. No eran muchos por lo cual le resultaba un tanto relajando el sonido sordo que producían.  
  
Un carro modesto se acerco a la casa y entro hasta el jardín. Hermione dándole un ultimo sorbo a su taza de te y poniéndole en el suelo, se puso de pie para recibir a quien llegaba en el carro lujoso.  
  
El hombre de negros cabellos y ojiverde salio del automóvil y fue hasta ella dándole un beso en la frente; de saludo ella le respondió dándole un abrazo. Sin deshacer su abraso se separaron un poco.  
  
-Como amaneciste hoy, Hermi?  
  
-Supongo que bien  
  
-Eso no me convence - le dijo El a ella con una sonrisa picara en su cara.  
  
-Estoy muy bien, Harry - le dijo efusivamente Hermione y se lanzo a abrazarlo de nuevo- Gracias por preguntar.  
  
Las cosas habían sido de esa manera por las ultimas semanas; la unión entre Hermione y Harry cada vez se hacia mas estrecha y para muchos eso terminaría como un romance o algo parecido; pero para Hermione las cosas nunca sucederían de aquella manera. Para ella Harry no era mas que un hermano, casi u padre; uno de esos padres que lo comprenden todo de sus hijos, y aun cuando la familia Weasley aseguraba que en menos de un año terminarían enamorándose y casándose, ella lo veía muy difícil y algo del otro mundo.  
  
Empezando por que Harry estaba perdidamente enamorado de cierta chica pelirroja la cual no tenia idea alguna de aquellos sentimientos, que había sido guardados durante años por su propio bien, y el no saber aquello y el escuchar las creencias de su familia la hacia ponerse muy celosa de Hermione y por aquello iba a hacer casi 3 días en que la pelirroja no le dirigía la palabra a la castaña.  
  
Y por otra parte Hermione sabia que si había resistido 2 años enteros, casi 3, sin compañía alguna mas que los recuerdos y el amor que le tenia a Ron, podía resistir todo lo que restaba de su vida de aquella manera, amándolo y esperando reencontrarse con el algún día.  
  
Harry y Hermione entraron a la casa y se acomodaron juntos frente al televisor, en el sillón mas cómodo de la sala y comenzaron a ver la primera película que cruzo por su camino. Al poco tiempo Harry cayo dormido sobre el brazo del sillón y el estomago de Hermione comenzó a gruñir a causa del hambre.  
  
Hermione apago la televisión y para dejar a Harry Dormir con tranquilidad fue a la cocina en busca de comida, abriendo el refrigerado descubrió que Harry había olvidado ir por la comida y que estaba escasa de cualquier cosa comestible en ese momento. Tomo el directorio entre sus manos y marco a la primer pizzería que viera en el libro.  
  
La verdad nunca había oído de ella, pero no tenia ganas de seguir buscando otro teléfono, así es que tomo el teléfono y marco el numero.  
  
-Pete's Pizzería? (N/a: que nombre mas típico no?) - Se escucho la voz de una chica contestar.  
  
-Buenas tardes, quisiera ordenar una pizza chica con peperoni- así la chica tomo la orden, le pidió su dirección y le dijo que llegaría en menos de 40 minutos.  
  
Hermione viendo los 40 minutos que la esperaban por delante, tomo un vaso de jugo y regreso a la sala, donde Harry dormía pacíficamente; Hermione sonrió a la imaginen: parecía como si fuera ayer cuando vio aquel niño asustado y nervioso en el Expresso de Hogwarts. Tan indefenso; y ahora era un hombre tan fuerte y respetado; y estaba ahí en su casa durmiendo en uno de sus sofás.  
  
Hermione a la edad de 11 años jamás hubiera imaginado que ese niño llegaría a hacer casi como su hermano; el famoso Harry Potter.  
  
Sus recuerdos de pronto dieron un giro, Hermione revivía mentalmente aquella escena, como primero veía a Harry impresionado por el hechizo restaurador que había puesto sobre sus lentes y después como el chico que no dejaba de comer dulces se presentaba:  
  
-Soy Ron Weasley  
  
Como saber que aquel niño de nariz sucia y ropa vieja seria la causa de que no pudiera vivir en paz. Ni siquiera le habría pasado por la mente en aquel momento, aun cuando los ojos del niño la hubieses maravillado, ella nunca pensó que llegaría a amarlo y necesitarlo de aquella manera en que hoy lo hacia.  
  
Los recuerdos sobre los 7 años en que Hermione vivió en Hogwarts iban y venían en su mente, después sus recuerdos escasos y borrosos terminaron en aquel recuerdo que lo tenía más que claro: el recuerdo del último día en que lo vio. Tan sonriente, tan feliz, tan suyo, en inevitablemente silenciosas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione hasta caer sobre su regazo. Las quito con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, sin saber por que. lo extrañaba tanto que ya casi era una locura.  
  
Aquella tarde en que se lo habían rebatado, había imaginado un futuro, tan hermoso y a la vez tan diferente a lo que ahora vivía, pero bueno. sabía que no podía dejarse caer de nuevo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había llegado a la sala y sus memorias habían vivido de nuevo; y fue el constante golpeteo en la puerta que se lo había recordado.  
  
Tomo el dinero de la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta y fue hasta la entrada. Al abrir la puerta tomo la caja con la pizza con una mano y la puso sobre la misma mesita en donde había estado el dinero.  
  
Después parada frente al joven que había llevado la pizza y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, comenzó a contar el dinero que tendría que pagar en sus manos.  
  
A l momento de tener el dinero listo y extender su mano para entregárselo al joven, se impresiono al ver esa mano: ta conocida, tan grandes, tan blancas y pecosas, tan de.  
  
-Ron?- murmuro Hermione al levantarla mirada y ver aquel joven frente a ella un poco sonriente.  
  
-Perdón?- pregunto el. y separo su mano de la de Hermione que habían estado unidas por unos segundos.  
  
Hermione no supo que decir ni que hacer, se había quedado impactada. Ahí frente a ella estaba el amor de su vida, el que le había arrebatado, pero parecía que el siquiera la conocía, pues no parecía impresionarse al verla.  
  
-Estás bien?- Le pregunto algo asustado el repartidor y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber por que comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Mientras el joven o mas bien dicho ron daba pasos hacia atrás para después correr hacia un carro que se encontraba estacionado frente a la casa.  
  
Hermione por una ventana lo vio desaparecerse.  
  
No había duda, era Ron. Ron en físico, pero en espíritu no, su Ron la había reconocido.  
  
Hermione olvido que tenía hambre y dejó la pizza ahí sobre la mesita. Fue hasta su sillón en el que siempre se sentaba a pensar. Harry seguía durmiendo o eso era lo que ella creía, pues delicados ronquidos provocaba al dormitar.  
  
Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando Harry despertó, pero sintió el olor de la pizza en el mismo cuarto que ella y volvió su mirada para encontrarse con Harry un tanto despeinado en el sillón con un trozo de pizza entre sus manos.  
  
-La pediste, pero no has comido ni un trozo- le dijo Harry mientras seguía comiendo.  
  
-Se me ha ido el hambre  
  
-Estas bien? Te noto triste- aseguro Harry, como diciendo cualquier comentario. Hermione dudo un poco, no sabia si decirle que había visto a Ron pues sabia que Harry jamás creería que eso había pasado, y tal vez hasta la tomaría como una loca, así es que decidió quedarse en silencio sobre el asunto.  
  
-Si, estoy bien.- le contesto y Harry sonrió.  
  
************  
  
Es que no fue un sueño, fue mas que una realidad, tampoco puede ser una aparición por que. sabría quien soy. Tal vez es su hermano gemelo o algo parecido. pero? Por que no me conoce. seria el mismo Ron? Podría serlo no? Después de todo su cuerpo no fue encontrado. Puede haber la gran casualidad de que haya sobrevivido al ataque?  
  
Oh Merlin, ayudame a descifrar esto que me asecha. Era o no MI Ron?  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
H0o0la a todos! Esto fue un capitulo mas de un Fic sin popularidad ='( me awite. jeje. bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews!.. bueno ya sabes.. no es por ser paranoica, pero no hay caso tener un fic que no le gusta a nadie! O bueno. a casi nadie!!! De veras espero un review1 aunque sea para decirme que esta feo.. me haria mucha ayuda! Y borraria el fic.. =D bueno0o0 cuídense  
  
los quiero0o0o0  
  
Capitulo para mis Ronnie's Lovers!  
  
Magica Chan  
  
Jessi Weasley =)  
  
Y todos los que me dejaron Review! =D  
  
Atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	4. Mi fortaleza esta en sus ojos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Quédate en Silencio y Espera"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Noches sin Estrellas  
  
"Mi fortaleza esta en sus ojos"  
  
La idea no se le salía de la cabeza, desde que Harry se había ido, hasta la mañana de este nuevo día. No podía ser la casualidad de que se parecieran tanto, además era muggle! Debió de ser un juego malvado de su imaginación deseosa por verlo de nuevo; era la única explicación razonable que encontraba, pero viéndolo de esa forma, entonces no seria razonable por que se estaría volviendo loca y ningún pensamiento que saliera de esa cabeza era seguro.  
  
Hermione dio un suspiro, tenia que hacer algo al respecto, iría a buscarlo, a comprobar si en verdad el chico era Ron, se parecía a Ron o era solo un producto de su imaginación. Tomando el paso mas seguro fue hasta el directorio telefónico para buscar la dirección de la pizzería, cuando por fin dio con ella apunto la dirección antes de darse cuenta que jamás había ido a un lugar cerca de ese que se mencionaba, además de que había otro inconveniente: no tenia carro para ir tan lejos y no estaba familiarizada con los autobuses muggles.  
  
Opción 1: confiarse de la suerte mágica que corre por sus venas e irse a la aventura entre los autobuses y. Opción 2: pedirle prestado el coche a Harry.  
  
Claro que Hermione se decidió por la segunda opción aun cuando le diera miedo manejar tan lujoso carro, tenia que saber la verdad de su locura.  
  
Tomo el teléfono y marco al departamento de Harry  
  
-habla Harry -contesto la voz ronca por el otro lado del teléfono  
  
-Harry? Soy Hermi - por una extraña razón ella estaba nerviosa, sabia que Harry si se lo prestaría pero era un tanto vergonzoso depender de el para todas las cosas.  
  
-ESTAS BIEN? HERM. PASA ALGO?- replico asustado Harry  
  
-Calma! Solo hablaba para pedirte un favor  
  
-Bueno ¬¬. sabes que por ti lo que sea.  
  
-Y por Ginny- aclaro Hermione  
  
-Oh si! También.- hubo un silencio en el que Hermione no precioso pues sabia que Harry estaba perdido en su mundo de fantasía -y bien? Cual es el favor?  
  
-Podrías. - se detuvo  
  
-Vamos, Herm escupelo -Dijo Harry riendo y provocando una risa también en ella  
  
-Me preguntaba si te importaría.. no se. tan solo por una rato.  
  
-Herm! Déjate de rodeos y dímelo, sabes que la respuesta será si.  
  
-Bueno... me prestar tu carro? - dijo Hermione lo mas rápido que pudo y no hubo respuesta, solo silencio.  
  
-Bueno Herm, creo que eso no será.- pero Hermione lo corto antes de que pudiera terminar.  
  
-LO SABIA! Tienes muchas cosas que hacer y demás. te entiendo  
  
-JAJAJAJ, solo bromeaba, pero puedo preguntar para que?  
  
-Dar un paseo?- dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para Harry  
  
-No suena convincente  
  
-Podrías no interrogarme por favor?  
  
-Vale! Pero tendrás que llevarme al Caldero chorreante y después podrás ir a donde quieras.  
  
-Gracias Ha! Por eso te quiero  
  
-Y yo a ti. Nos vemos en un rato.  
  
Y con eso colgaron el teléfono. Hermione inmediatamente hizo lo que en mucho tiempo no había hecho, buscar ropa atractiva para el momento en su guardarropa. La verdad no había mucho a la moda en el, pero encontró un vestido clásico, poniéndoselo y dándose una mejro vista a su cabello castaño que siempre estaba enmarañado, fue hasta la puerta donde sabia que Harry esperaba.  
  
-vaya! Me suena a que Hermi tiene una cita!- dijo Harry recorriendola de pies a cabeza  
  
-No inventes! Solo estoy Feliz. Además recuerdalo, quedaste en no interrogarme  
  
-Bueno, Bueno! Pero parece que pronto sere cuñado- Hermione le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo a Harry y los 2 tomaron su rumbo al carro, en poco tiempo estaban frente al caldero chorreante donde Harry se quedo y Hermione ahora estaba al volante.  
  
No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido la ciudad en unos meses de ausencia. Había miles de edificios nuevos y la dirección que buscaba parecía no estar nada cerca. Comenzaba aburrirse de los tantos semáforos por los cuales pasaba, pero se repetía constantemente: "valdrá la pena"  
  
De veras se arrepentía por todo el tiempo en el que había pasado encerrada, tal vez. si hubiera salido antes, o abrirse mas al mundo lo habría encontrado mucho antes! No ahora que seguramente ya se había olvidado de ella.  
  
El claxon de un carro desesperado la había hecho acordarse de que estaba manejando. Frente a ella venia un carro en sentido contrario, Hermione lo único que logro hacer fue darle vuelta al volante y frenar El otro carro hizo lo mismo y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había sido ella misma quien se había salido de su carril y manejaba en sentido contrario. Se salvo por poco gracias al movimiento del otro carro. Detuvo su carro a la orilla de la calle y respiro profundo para tranquilizar el ritmo que estaba agitado, al igual que el latir de su corazón. Ya no podía manejar, estaba demasiado asustada y comenzaba a temblar e inconteniblemente los sollozos salieron de su boca, agacho la cabeza contra el volante y duro casi un minuto entero de aquella manera; Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada se encontró con el letrero de la calle que cruzaba a la en que se encontraba.  
  
La calle de la pizzería. Se limpio las lagrimas y viéndose rápidamente en el espejo retrovisor bajo del carro. Puso la alarma y se dispuso a ir hacia aquella calle con dirección en mano.  
  
No tuvo que caminar mucho, pudo descubrir al otro lado de la calle en un modesto locas que se levantaba sobre el un letrero en blanco y rojo que anunciaba el nombre de la pizzería.  
  
Hermione sonrió, ahí descubriría la verdad, cruzo la calle y se paro frente a la pizzería, tomo el valor necesario y entro en el local. En ese momento la chica que atendía la caja registradora la saludo con un cordial -Buenos Días-, Hermione se limito a sonreír e inspeccionar el lugar.  
  
Hacia enfrente estaba el mostrador donde se pedían las pizzas pero no había nadie atendiendo, a la derecha estaba sobre la pared el menú ya la izquierda distintas fotos. Fue lo ultimo en lo que Hermione mas se intereso y comenzó a acercarse a los marcos con las fotos, pero la cajera la detuvo con sus palabras.  
  
-Podría ayudarla?- pregunto de nuevo derramando amabilidad  
  
-De hecho, me encantaría conocer al dueño del lugar.  
  
-Espero un segundo- exclamo la chica y desapareció tras una puerta enseguida del mostrador, en unos minutos por la ventanilla se asomo una señora con un aspecto bonachón y sonriente que x un instante le recordó a Molly.  
  
-Hola Querida- saludo la señora- en que puedo servirte?- la chica aun no regresaba  
  
-Usted es la dueña?  
  
-Si así es!  
  
-Y quien es Pete?- pregunto Hermione tratando de sonar casual.  
  
-Oh! Pete! El es mi hijo.  
  
-No se encuentra? Pregunto nerviosamente Hermione  
  
-esta repartiendo pizzas, pero en cualquier momento llegará- la señora sonrió sospechosamente- Tu eres!- dijo de repente  
  
-Disculpe?  
  
-Tu eres la chica que Pete conoció  
  
-- la señora sonrió sospechosamente- Tu eres!- dijo de repente  
  
-Disculpe?  
  
-Tu eres la chica que Pete conoció  
  
-Yo? No. no lo creo  
  
-Claro que si!!! Estatura media, cabellera castaña y despeinada, ojos chocolate!!!! Jamás pensé que mi pete fuera tan buen descriptor. no para de acordarse de ti.  
  
-Creo que se esta confundiendo señora, yo no conozco a Pete.- la señora la miro interrogatoriamente y de un cajón bajo el mostrador saco una hojita  
  
-es esta tu dirección, linda?- pregunto entregándole el papel a Hermione, donde ella leyó su dirección.  
  
-Si, así es!  
  
-Entonces no hay duda, conoces a Pete! Ayer llevo una pizza a tu casa.  
  
-Oh!.. el repartidor, si claro- Hermione festejo internamente.  
  
-lo estas buscando linda?- Hermione pensó rápido  
  
-De hecho, me percate hoy en la mañana que no había pagado la pizza que me llevo ayer- mintió Hermione - y vine a pagarla.  
  
-De verdad? Vaya! Que lindo de tu parte, pero estoy segura que no hizo falta el dinero de ninguna entrega.  
  
-Bueno, insisto en que debo pagarla - dijo Hermione sacando el dinero de su bolsa.  
  
-NO querida. aun cuando haya sido como tu dices, no te preocupes - "definitivamente esta señora es como Molly" pensó.  
  
-Bueno entonces creo que me voy - Hermione no supo por que decía aquellas palabras, pero tenia que disimular un poco.  
  
-Oh no! Pete no tarda en llegar, quédate un rato mas, estoy segura que estará feliz de verte!- Hermione sonrió al comentario, pero. que tal si no era Ron? Y ni se parecía a el? Le rompería el corazón al pobre chico.  
  
-esta bien- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza también- sabe? No tiene mucho parecido con Pete, su padre es pelirrojo?  
  
-En realidad.- la señora no pudo terminar por que se escucho como alguien abría la puerta que llamo la atención de la señora, Hermione volvió su mirada también.  
  
Y ahí estaba, no era su imaginación, era la realidad, un chico altísimo, y blanco transparente cruzaba la puerta con la mirada en el suelo. Su cabello revuelto por el viento brillaba de un color rojo con destellos que el sol brindaba, y levanto la mirada; ahí fue cuando Hermione no tuvo ninguna duda: Su Ron estaba vivo, lo podía ver en sus ojos.  
  
*  
  
Sus ojos siempre fueron mi fortaleza, mis fuerzas para seguir; sentirme sola su color azul eléctrico curaba. Y aun 2 años después de perderlo, siguen siendo igual de confortadores para mi. Eh encontrado de nuevo una gran parte de mi razón de vivir, ahora solo hace falta hacerlo recordar. *  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Que Felicidad! Gracias! Gracias! De veras Muchisimas Gracias por los reviews!!!! De veras que me pusieron felices. no son la gran cosa. pero para mi que sena mas que las veces anteriores me emociona mucho y espero que este capitulo, que personalmente me encanto les haya gustado mas que el anterior, pues mi meta es superarme a mi misma.  
  
Capitulo Dedicado a las Ronnie's Lovers. las adoro Chicas!!!!! Besos para las 2  
  
También para Mágica Chan, Que la pobre con esto de que volvió a la universidad ya no tiene tiempo ni para leer mis fics. ='(  
  
Y También muy especialmente a Alexa Emmerson, por apreciar mi trabajo! =D TQM!!!! A y E 4e  
  
Y a Jessi Gutierrez, aun cuando no lea mis ficS! Por que es una niña a la que aprecio mucho!!!!! Demasiado diria yo!  
  
Y también para Natty Potter y Rachel! =D Jessi Weasley Claro!!! Ay es que son muchas a las que estimo y siento que devo! O mas bien quiero dedicarles a todas así es que aquí van la lista de agradecimientos de quienes me dejaron Review :  
  
Polgara  
  
Vero Granger  
  
Risha Weasley  
  
Ann de Weasley  
  
neve merian   
  
y quien sea que sea.. Jijiji =D  
  
Gracias! Y espero que este capotulo les haya gustado mucho y ya saben!! A dejar reviewws!!!!! =D  
  
Los quiero0 10º0o0  
  
Atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	5. Si, lo se

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Vive y aprende, Muere y arrepiéntete"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noches sin Estrellas  
  
"Si, lo se"  
  
Inmediatamente el chico sonrió a la vista. Hermione no pudo resistirse de reir también. La madre de Pete sonrió a cada uno y desaparecio tras el mostrador. Pete se acerco a Hermione  
  
-La estan atendiendo?  
  
-En realidad solo vine a pagar algo, pero creo que ya me voy- de nuevo Hermione hablaba sin pensar, ella queria y deseaba con oda el alma quedarse ahí, pero enia que contenerse. La sonrisa del chico desaparecio al oir aquellas palabras y Hermione se sintió mal por el y por si misma también; Ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero antes de salir no se contuvo mas y le pregunto:  
  
-te gustaria dar un paseo?- el volvió a sonreír, Hermione le contesto.  
  
-No creo que pueda- dijo con un tono triste- Soy el única repartidor y.  
  
-Claro que puedes, querido!- contesto la voz de la señora volviéndose a asomar por la ventanilla.  
  
-Pero, Mario. sabes que no puedo descuidar la pizzería.  
  
-Hijo! Vas a hacer creer a la señorita aquí presente que no quieres acompañarla.  
  
-No! Claro que quiero acompañarla- dijo Pete viendo hacia Hermione  
  
-Entonces ven! Hace tiempo que no sales!  
  
El chico fue al mostrador y dejo el dinero que llevaba en las bolsas del pantalón y después fue hasta Hermione, abrio la puerta para ella.  
  
-Después de usted- le dijo con un movimiento de mano.  
  
-de ti. háblame de tu- corrigió ella, y el le regalo la mejor sonrisa que Hermione sabia que podía dar.  
  
Salieron de la pizzería y comenzaron a caminar por la banqueta sin decir palabras. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, no estaban hablando pero se sentía completa con el a su lado y deseaba poder abrazarlo, pero obviamente aquello era imposible, para el no era mas que una desconocida. Entonces el se detuvo de golpe y le extendió la mano a Hermione.  
  
-Soy Pete, lo siento no me había presentado- Hermione al ver como el sonrojo se apoderaba de su blanca cara recordó lo tierno que podía llegar a hacer.  
  
-Soy Hermione- le contesto tomando su mano y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla y poder darse un dulce beso en ella. Se puso aun mas rojo, pero aquello le pareció aun mas lindo a Hermione.  
  
-jamás había conocido a alguien con ese nombre, pero aun así me suena muy conocido.  
  
-Tal vez en otra vida- Pete rió, y también lo hizo Hermione, retomaron su caminata. Hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo se desenvolvieron, hasta que Hermione se sentía como de regreso a tu viejo hogar después de una fiera guerra.  
  
El chico le confeso que el día anterior, al verla le había parecido que ya se habían visto antes, Hermione simplemente se quedaba callada, pues no era capaz de mentirle, pero sabia que tampoco lo podía atacar diciéndole lo que ella sabia.  
  
-o tal vez.- dijo el chico quedándose callado de nuevo  
  
-Si?- pregunto Hermione pero el negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando.  
  
Al pasar unas 6 cuadras mas, se encontraron frente a ellos con un parque que les resulto muy tentador para descansar de caminar un buen rato.  
  
Entonces Hermione se aventuro a decir:  
  
-Yo se que no me conoces mucho pero.  
  
-No nos conocemos- corrigió el, o te atreves a presumir que tu si me conoces?- pregunto "Pete" sonriendo  
  
-Si, soy capaz  
  
-Entonces descríbeme sabelotodo- dijo el, y Hermione escucho en el al viejo Ron que disfrutaba llamarle de aquella manera, y ahora era ella quien estaba disfrutando que la insultara.  
  
-Eres alguien con mucho orgullo, lo cual casi rige tu vida y tienes un temperamento de lo peor, pero en el fondo eres el chico mas tierno que podria existir y también.  
  
-También que?- pregunto un tanto serio profundizando con su mirada en los ojos de Hermione, se notaba que estaba impresionado por la buena descripción y Hermione soltó una risita antes de tomar valor para decirle:  
  
-También. apuesto- el se sonrojo de sobremanera y mantuvo su vista perdida, Hermione aun cuando hubiera causado el silencio entre el chico y ella, no se sentía mal, si no todo lo contrario, adoraba ver la forma de sonrojarse que tenia. Después de un largo silencio el volvió a hablar.  
  
-que ibas a decir? Antes de que te interrumpiera?- le pregunto el tratando de comenzar la platica de nuevo.  
  
-lo había olvidado!- replico ella- espero que no pienses que es una indiscreción, pero. por que tu madre dijo que no salías desde hace tiempo?- el pelirrojo rió mostrando su blanca dentadura.  
  
-Creo que a veces Mario habla de mas!  
  
-Mario? Por que la llamas así? Acaso no es tu madre?- esa pregunta había estado rondando por la cabeza de Hermione durante gran tiempo y con su respuesta sabría si era o no Ron al 100%.  
  
-No biológica, pero como si lo fuera.- contesto el de repente encontrando muy interesante el suelo que se llenaba de hojas  
  
-y por que?  
  
-Por que no salgo?- completo el y ella asintió- por que.- guardo silencio como no queriendo hablar sobre el tema y Hermione sintió aquello, sentía como se avergonzaba de lo que fuera que diría.  
  
-Anda. puedes decírmelo- animo Hermione.  
  
-Para serte sincero- comenzó el con una mueca- despiertas en mi una confianza inexplicable- Hermione sin poder evitarlo le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
-Soy confiable. dilo. adelante- el sonrió y asintió.  
  
-Soy.. un poco especial.. como diferente- se rió de si mismo y después agrego- Vas a pensar que estoy loco.  
  
-No0o0! Adelante. yo también soy diferente!  
  
-Nah! Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien.  
  
-No! De verdad- insistió Hermione  
  
-pero no te burlaras de mi?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Júralo!  
  
-Lo juro- contesto seriamente ella- dilo.  
  
-va a sonar extraño, pero creo que tengo habilidades que nadie a mi alrededor tiene- Hermione sonrió "Bingo, es un mago. es mi Ron" -Por que te digo esto?- pregunto el, hablando mas para el mismo que para ella- ni siquiera a Marion se lo eh dicho.- Hermione torno su cara seria y el noto aquello- pero aun así. siento que mi deber es decírtelo- y rompió en una carcajada sonora.- no quiero enfadarte con mis ridiculeces, la verdad es que me eres muy interesante- le dijo mirándola en los ojos sin romper la unión de miradas, que ella obviamente respondió con mucha ternura.- En estos 2 años jamás me había interesado de esta forma tan extraña- Hermione despertó de sus sueños, había dicho 2 años. 2 años desde que se había ido.  
  
-Siento que estoy conectado a ti por una extraña razón- Hermione inevitablemente le dio una gran, gran sonrisa, acompañada de ojos soñadores, sin darse cuenta comenzó a subir su mano hasta tocar su mejilla blanca con pecas, el sonrió y tomo su mano entre las suyas y la dejo ahí, entre las 2 grandes manos de el -contéstame algo. nos conocíamos?  
  
Hermione sonrió aun mas, con muchas ganas de contestarle que si, que habían sido novios, amantes, amigos, de todo un poco. hasta en algún momento algo así como enemigos, pero no quería asustarlo, así es que sin contestar agrego a la platica otra pregunta.  
  
-Que paso, Ron? Hace 2 años.- la cara de "pete" se torno en confusión total. - que pasa?- cuestiono ella  
  
-Me llamaste. Ron  
  
-Lo siento. recordé a un viejo amigo- dijo ella apenada  
  
-no. no... me gusta!! Puedes llamarme Ron si quieres  
  
-Bien- sonrió ella- entonces que paso. Ron?  
  
-No lo se. y me encantaría averiguarlo  
  
-Yo también quiero- dijo ella sin pensar lo que decía, el le sonrió de respuesta y también acaricio su mano que tenia entre las 2 fuertes de el.  
  
-Entonces, me ayudaras vdd?- ella asintió con la cabeza y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separaron, el se puso de pie y soltó la mano de Hermione, la cual se desanimo.  
  
-Creo que podría quedarme aquí platicando contigo toda la tarde, pero de verdad, no me gusta descuidar la pizzería tanto tiempo.  
  
-Te comprendo, yo también me obsesiono un tanto con el trabajo- contesto ella parándose también y para su sorpresa el contesto en voz baja.  
  
-Si. lo se  
  
Después de eso, su camino de regreso fue silencioso, y ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a hablar, parecía como si haya en el parque el Ron de hace 2 años hubiera revivido, y el "Pete" del ahora se encontraba confundido por aquellos sentimientos que lo había invadido; Hermione lo dejo así, dejaría que el solo y con un poco de su ayuda pudiera recordar de quien era ella. Y su vida antes de aquella trágica noche.  
  
Al llegar a la pizzería "pete" le pregunto que si como regresaría a su casa, por lo cual ella le dijo que su carro estaba estacionado a una cuadra de ahí, el obviamente insistió en acompañarla hasta su coche, donde una cara de incredibilidad apareció en su rostro.  
  
-es tuyo???- dijo el impresionado por el carro ultimo modelo que se estacionaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
-No exactamente, es e mi mejor amigo, casi Hermano, diría yo.  
  
-Y quien es? Debo de ser muy conocido, o uno de los millonarios de esos que salen en las revistas.  
  
-Se llama Harry Potter  
  
-Harry Potter- repito el en un susurro, pero no pegunto mas del asunto y de nuevo se quedo callado como en el camino a la pizzería.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo ella, y abrió el carro, paso siguiente se puso de puntitas para despedirse de el pero su sorpresa fue cuando noto como el volteaba un poco la cara y el beso en lugar de quedar en la mejilla, llegaba justo a los labios que tanto deseaba Hermione. Solo fue un pequeño beso y se separo para subirse al auto. Ni siquiera dijo un hasta luego o algo parecido, y no quedaron de verse de nuevo, pero algo dentro de Hermione mientras manejaba viendo por el retrovisor al chico, le decía que no necesitaban decirlo, volverían el uno al otro voluntariamente.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gracias a quien dejo reviews! =D la verdad es que ya no espero que me dejen reviews. ahora solo espero satisfacer mi necesidad de escritora. la verdad es que estoy muy sentida por que no me dejan reviews! Pero bueno tampoco quiero presionarlos.  
  
Cuídense mucho  
  
Atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT **** 


	6. La madera y el papel

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Yo se Todo de tu vida y sin embargo no conozco ni un detalle de ti"  
  
Santa Lucia  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noches sin estrellas  
  
"La madera y el papel"  
  
Ya había perdido la cuenta, sabia que antes de caer en un profundo sueño en el cual sus mayores deseos y fantasías se hacían realidad, la cuenta habían sido 5 horas y no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Busco en el sillón su reloj de mano y debajo de una de sus piernas lo encontró.  
  
Miro las manecillas que se movían por no lograr enfocar bien ni los números ni el reloj mismo. Parpadeo unas veces y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró con la hora frente a ella.  
  
17 horas desde que lo había visto, y se tallo los ojos como esperando verlo cuando los abriese, pero no fue así. Se dio un estirón y tambaleándose dio los primeros pasos del día tal cual niño de 1 año.  
  
Y sonó el teléfono perforándole los oídos, prefería oír mil veces el sonido sordo de los autos que pasaban frente a su casa. No tuvo mas remedio que contestar el teléfono para dejar de oír eso.  
  
-Hola?  
  
-Hermi? Buenos días, como estuvo tu cita con el hombre misterioso?  
  
-Te eh dicho que no fue una cita Harry, simplemente quería pasera un rato por la ciudad.  
  
-Y como esta Fénix?- pregunto Harry refriéndose al auto, ese era el nombre que le había puesto, como reemplazo del fénix que todavía no conseguía tener -a llegado entero a tu casa?  
  
-bueno. digamos que le faltan 2 llantas y el cofre esta hecho pedazos- Harry soltó una risa falsa y después muy preocupado pregunto.  
  
-estas hablando enserio?  
  
-Jaja. solo bromeaba  
  
-ya! Puedo ir por el? O piensas visitar a tu novio hoy otra vez?  
  
-No! Hoy no es día de visita- Hermione había decidido no ir aquel día pues tampoco deseaba enfadar al chico aun cuando quisiera pasar todo el día con el.  
  
-esta bien. entonces llego a tu casa en menos de 20 minutos.. cuídate, chao.  
  
Después de decir adiós a quien ya había colgado el teléfono, ella se dispuso a tomar un rápido baño de 5 minutos y arreglarse en otros 10. Mientras se daba una ultima revisada en el espejo donde se reflejaba una joven mujer con un vestido delicado de tirantes que la hacían verse mas fresca, se escucho un golpeteo contra la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de Harry.  
  
Hermione bajo las escaleras sin preocupación escuchando como los golpes en la puerta se hacían mas cesantes cada vez hasta que se vio obligada a gritar:  
  
-en un momento!  
  
Abrió la puerta y tras ella no encontró ningún hombre de cicatriz ni ojos esmeralda. Su cabello se movía sin parar frente a sus ojos por el enojado viento que azotaba contra su cara, y el sol mañanero iluminaba tras el , el coche en el cual había llegado a la misma casa 2 días atrás.  
  
-Lo siento. te molesto mi llegada? Debí avisar antes de venir no?- pregunto mientras se llenaba de pena y agachaba su cabeza. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un paso hacia fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
-no - contesto ella aun un poco soñada, y dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban no puedo contenerse pero darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla - como estas? - le pregunto mientras el levantaba lenta pero tímidamente la mirada.  
  
-bien y tu?- aun la cercanía entre los 2 era la misma, y parecía que a ninguno de los 2 le molestaba.  
  
-Perfecto- se sonrieron y al mismo tiempo agacharon sus cabezas apenados, y después Hermione agrego -a que se debe esta sorpresiva visita?  
  
-pase un buen rato ayer.. y estuve pensando toda la noche. que seria bueno.- guardo silencio de nuevo - salir como ayer algún día de nuevo. que te parece la idea?  
  
-me parece. simplemente per- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, por que un golpe en la sala de su casa los hizo estremecerse. y a Hermione le recordo la llegada de Harry. Y antes de poder hacer algo, se escucho la voz de Harry desde dentro de su casa.  
  
-Herm? Estas aquí?- y lo único que Hermione atino hacer, fue empujar a Ron, para que quedase detrás de un árbol afuera de la puerta, y cuando Harry abrió la puerta no lo pudiese ver. -Herm? Que haces aquí afuera?  
  
-solo. tomando aire fresco?- dijo sonriendo, y viendo de reojo a Ron que lo veía con una cara sorprendida de detrás del árbol  
  
-mmm. bien.. pero no tienes algo de desayuno?  
  
-claro.. vamos a la cocina- dijo Hermione entrando tras Harry y dándole señas a Ron para que la esperara un momento, el no asintió ni negó con la cabeza, solo vio a Hermione desaparecerse.  
  
Tras cruzar la puerta, llevo a Harry a la cocina y asegurándose de que Ron no se asomaba por la ventana, saco su varita eh hizo un hechizo rápido para hacerle un desayuno a Harry, el solo la veía sorprendida.  
  
-Tienes prisa? Herm?- le pregunto con las cejas alzadas.  
  
-No. bueno. si. tengo que ir al baño- y dando pasado hacia atrás salio de la cocina pero no con rumbo al baño, si no con rumbo a la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con un Ron rojo de coraje, algo que Hermione hace años no veía, estaba a punto de llamar a al puerta, pero ella lo detuvo.  
  
-Lo siento- se disculpo ella. Cerrando la puerta tras ella de nuevo  
  
-quien es?- pregunto el un tanto enojado, lo cual hizo sentir alagada a Hermione.  
  
-un amigo. vino a recoger su carro. recuerdas? Te dije que era de un amigo  
  
-Pero por que salio de tu casa?- pregunto de nuevo aun un poco enojado. Hermione no supo que decir, se quedo callada durante gran rato tratando de pensar en algo que no la hiciera decir que Harry había llegado por polvos flu. -no importa- agrego el alejándose poco a poco - no tienes por que explicármelo. es tu vida y yo. da igual- dijo por ultimo, y comenzó a caminar lejos de la casa. Hermione viendo lo que pasaba corrió hacia el y lo detuvo de un brazo.  
  
-De verdad, es solo mi amigo. no es lo que piensas- el voltio a verla y le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa un poco fingida.  
  
-de verdad, da igual. no es que seamos novios o. algo parecido- fue cuando dijo eso, cuando Hermione no aguanto mas las ganas que tenia dentro de si misma y poniéndose de puntitas alcanzo los labios de Ron para darle un dulce beso, y antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera responder, ella se separo. el sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez si era una sonrisa sincera, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Lo siento, no pude contenerme- le dijo muy apenada, tratando de voltear a todos lados menos a sus ojos. Con una de sus manos, el tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.  
  
-y. como se llama tu amigo?- Hermione le sonrió con todas las ganas y pensó que algún día tendrían que enterarse el uno del otro, pero lo mas difícil seria que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que Hermione había descubierto.  
  
-Harry- le contesto ella, y el se quedo pensando un largo rato, viendo a la nada.  
  
-Harry? No será el Harry Potter verdad?  
  
-Lo conoces?- pregunto ella impresionada y feliz de que pudiera recordar algo.  
  
-Encontré 2 cosas esta mañana que tal vez te interesen, espera un momento- corrió hasta su auto, y saco de ella 2 cosas, una de las cuales Hermione pudo distinguir muy bien a simple vista, era una varita, la vieja varita de Ron. Y lo otro era un trozo de papel doblado. Corrió de nuevo hasta ella y se los entrego. -los encontré en un baúl en el desván, estaban juntos y envueltos en una bolsa que decía: Peter.  
  
Hermione vio con admiración la varita, estaba como nueva, era la misma varita que sus padres le había comprado a inicios del tercer año en Hogwarts.  
  
-La tome en mis manos y comenzó a tirar chispas, fue una sensación extraña, y .- guardo silencio como dudando si debería de seguir hablando o quedarse callado, Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que siguiera hablando. -y recordé algunas de las cosas que pase antes de que Marion me encontrara.  
  
-Te encontrara? Que quieres decir?- el corazón de Hermione quería salirse de su lugar por todo lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
-No lo se, me desperté en su casa cerca del bosque, no se que me paso antes, y ella me adopto desde ese momento. Por eso. quería saber si tu. me conocías?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada, por que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba y el hablo antes -Tu estabas en los recuerdos, te vi claramente, tu y el- dijo desdoblando el papel que tenia entre sus manos. Era una hoja del diario el profeta, en donde una foto de Harry encabezaba la primera plana, la noticia estaba rasgada por lo que no se podía saber por que lo mencionaban, pero en el pie de la foto se podía leer claramente: Harry Potter a fueras del anden 9 y ¾. La foto no se movía, lo cual causo gran curiosidad a Hermione, simplemente era Harry ahí parado entre el anden 9 y 10 de king cross, como esperando a alguien.  
  
-si es el?- pregunto Ron - es el Harry? Tu amigo?  
  
-si, y es tu amigo también- en ese momento Hermione no pudo resistirse y soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas. Y antes de que Ron pudiera hacer o decir algo al igual que Hermione, la puerta se abrió de golpe y los 2 voltearon hacia la casa, de donde Harry salía corriendo rumbo a ellos.  
  
-Ron? De verdad eres tu?- pregunto con los ojos apunto de salirse de sus orbitas por no cree lo que veía. Ron voltio hacia Hermione esperando que ella le respondiera la misma pregunta y ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Parece que así es- dijo por lo que Harry cayó completamente al suelo desmayado.  
  
-Creo que tendremos que llevarlo dentro de la casa- agregó Hermione, dándole a Ron su varita para poder sacar la suya, pero el la detuvo.  
  
-Yo lo hago- dijo, y apunto su varita hacia Harry, un tanto emocionado y pronunció - MovilusCorpus (sorry. no recuerdo a la perfección como es). Ye l cuerpo de Harry se levanto unos escasos centímetros del suelo y conforme Ron caminaba el cuerpo avanzaba, y Hermione los seguía. Hasta que entraron a la casa y Ron puso a Harry sobre un sillón, Hermione pudo hablar.  
  
-Como lo recordaste? No eras muy bueno con los hechizos  
  
-No. lo se. simplemente llego a mi mente.  
  
-Creo que debemos despertarlo- dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-Nah! Mejor refresca mi memoria- Hermione asintió sin poder resistirse a aquellos encantos del chico que la volvían loca. Se sentaron en un sillón opuesto al en el que se encontraba Harry para platicar - tu. que eras mío?  
  
-Bueno, en un principio.. cuando apenas nos conocíamos no nos caíamos muy bien del todo. creo que hasta me llamaste una pesadilla. Y.- Hermione hiba a seguir con la explicación, pero el la interrumpio.  
  
-Es levio0sa, no leviosa!- Hermione lo vio rodar sus ojos y sonrió tímidamente a su comentario. - y después fuimos amigos?  
  
-si. y pasaron exactamente 5 años para que pudiéramos aceptar lo que sentíamos por el otro.  
  
-ósea.- comenzó el acercándose lentamente a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros - que tu y yo. éramos- ahora acerco su cara aun mas a la de ella - novios?- pregunto y aun Hermione pudo asentir con su cabeza cuando el ya había unido sus labios con los de ella. Hermione no tardo ni un segundo en responder al beso. No supieron cuanto habían estado ahí juntos besándose, cuando alguien frente a ellos se aclaro la garganta por lo que se separaron de inmediato.  
  
-ustedes no cambian verdad?  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* y este señoras y señores es el 5to capitulo.. =D lindo no? Jeje ojala les guste! Con mucho cariño para todos aquellos que me dejaron review y por favor dejen nuevos reviews! Los amare por eso..  
  
dedicado a Miyu.. =D TQM amiga!!  
  
Cuidense mucho0o0!!!  
  
Y porfis dejen review!! Que ya saben que me hacen muy feliz! =D Por fis si?? Bueno cuidense.  
  
Los quiero a To0o0d0o0s!!  
  
Atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
*** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT *** 


	7. Oro Fuego

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"PARA que tú me oigas  
  
Mis palabras  
  
Se adelgazan a veces  
  
Como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas."  
  
Pablo Neruda  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noches sin estrellas  
  
"Oro Fuego"  
Hermione sabia que lo que pasaba no era algo normal, las cosas habían cambiado tanto en solo un mes, eran los polos opuestos, un día fue la oscuridad y el otro fue la vida bajo el sol, iluminada por un brillante astro que le devolvía la razón de vivir. Después de buscar tanto la había encontrado, y no era una nueva, era la misma razón por la que había vivido los últimos 9 años. Tomando un fuerte respiro, entro por aquella puerta empañada de cristal, y sobre el mostrador de nuevo la misma chica de aspecto bonachón, con un extraño aire parecido al de Marion.  
  
-Buenos días!- saludo la chica tan entusiasta como lo había hecho por la ultima semana y Hermione sin tener que contestar se limito a sonreír grandemente, dándole a entender a Claudia que aquello era una sonrisa de saludo y felicidad de sobra contenida dentro de ella.  
  
-Esta arriba- agrego la chica -creo que aun no ha despertado.- Hermione amplio ( si aquello era posible) su sonrisa, y paso la puerta que estaba enseguida de donde se hacían los pedidos, inmediatamente a su izquierda había otra puerta, que al abrirla mostraba unas escaleras arriba, y ella sin mucho apuro y relajada subió cada una de las escaleras. Al llegar al último escalón, con la mirada baja, vio frente a ella 2 pantuflas rosas que le anunciaban la llegada de alguien. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la buena cara de Marion, aun en pijamas.  
  
-Hola, querida- la saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione - bueno... tengo que ir a cambiarme- y con aquellas ultimas palabras y regalándole a Hermione una pequeña mueca que casi lograba ser una sonrisa, salio rumbo a la izquierda hacia el fondo de un pasillo y se metió en una habitación.  
  
Hermione segundos después siguió el mismo camino que Marion, pero en lugar de llegar hasta el cuarto del fondo, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y giro hacia la derecha, donde una puerta estaba entreabierta y pequeños ronquidos se escuchaban desde adentro. Empujo la puerta suavemente.  
  
El cuarto no era muy grande, de hecho estaba pequeño, pero la ventana que dejaba que la luz solar pasara por las delgadas cortinas lo hacia ver un poco mas amplio, Hermione se dirigió a la única cama que había en el dormitorio, sobre la cual un chico soñaba pacíficamente. Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de no molestar a quien ya estaba sobre ella. Levanto su mano lentamente hasta llevarla una de sus mejillas. Era delicada y suave, tanto que Hermione moría de la envidia, pero bajo un poco mas su mano y se encontró con la piel áspera por la poca barba que salía de los poros. Pero no le importo, le encantaba sentir la sensación de la barba pelirroja sobre sus delicadas manos.  
  
Hermione no se había dado cuenta, pero desde el momento en que había tocado su mejilla el había dejado de roncar, ahora solo se escuchaba la lenta respiración que acompañaba sus sueños. Después las manos de Hermione se ocuparon en acariciar su cabello sedoso del cual Hermione no quería quitar sus manos. Pero tuvo que quitarlas cuando el se movió un poco. Entonces la atención de Hermione se concentró en otro lugar. Recordó como "aquel día", mientras Ron y ella disfrutaban del fresco pasto en el cual estaban acostados, y el sol se escondía por el oeste, vio como las pestañas oro de Ron lograban verse y hubiera estado ahí admirándolas si no hubiera sido por que el abrió los ojos y voltio hacia ella, la sombra ya no dejaba que las pudiera admirar mas. Pero ahora en ese pequeño cuarto que aparentaba ser mas amplio, un espejo reflejaba la luz del sol hasta la cara de Ron mostrando como sus pestañas color oro con un toque de fuego descansaban pacíficamente.  
  
Pero por segunda vez en su vida, fue interrumpida, interrumpida por la misma razón. Ron abrió los ojos y voltio a ver hacia ella un poco desesperado.  
  
-ah! sigues ahí! pensé que te habías ido- le dijo descaradamente.  
  
-Estabas despierto!!!- contesto ella medio gritando juguetonamente, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra el respaldo de la cama con una cara en broma de enojo.  
  
-Te estabas aprovechando de mi!- dijo el imitando la voz con la que ella había hablado antes.  
  
-De que hablas?- pregunto ella aun con la mirada hacia el lado contrario de Ron  
  
-estaba dormido! quien sabe que hubieras hecho si no despertaba- contesto el sentándose en la cama un poco empalagoso hacia ella, Hermione no dijo nada aquello, por lo que Ron supuso que la broma había terminado y decidió cambiar de tema - que hacías?  
  
-solo te veía- aun Hermione mantenía su mirada lejos de la de Ron, pero escucho como Ron decía algo que era incapaz de entender, por lo que tuvo que voltear para preguntar, por lo que Ron contesto rápidamente un simple nada y en un 2 por 3 le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione, y después de eso se levanto rumbo al guardarropa, que al abrir mostró que se encontraba vació a excepción de 2 pantalones y una camiseta azul.  
  
Se deshizo de la camiseta blanca con la que estaba durmiendo, mientras Hermione no quitaba la vista de su ancha espalda, hasta notar que se había quedado sin movimiento y pregunto - Que pasa? -  
  
El aun sin voltear hacia ella, y apenas susurrando le contesto - ayer, no podía dormir. y. recordé algo-  
  
-Es fabuloso, ahora comenzaras a recordar las cosas por ti mismo, ya no tendré que explicarte nada =D- dijo Hermione muy emocionada.  
  
-ya lo recordaba casi todo, pero me faltaba eso. y tu no me lo había dicho- agrego por ultimo, descolgando la camisa azul del guardarropa y volviéndose hacia ella y mostrándole su atlético pecho mientras se recargaba sobre el guardarropa, por lo que Hermione comenzó a tartamudear.  
  
-que. que co-sa?  
  
-"aquel día". - dijo el con la cabeza gacha y acomodando la camiseta para podérsela poner - fue la primera y única vez que tu y yo.- se corto en seco y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una Hermione confundida, esperando a que el siguiera, el levanto las cejas tratando de explicar a Hermione con los gestos, pero ella seguir sin entender -Tu sabes - le dijo como en un tono meloso. Entonces Hermione capto lo que Ron trataba de decirle. Y solo exclamó un silencioso oh! Y su cara se torno de un rojo oscuro. Ron un poco avergonzado, se puso la camiseta rápidamente y volvió al guardarropa por uno de los pantalones y se los puso sobre los boxers rojos que llevaba puestos. Y para terminar su trayecto fue y se tiro a la cama de nuevo, volviendo a Hermione de su mundo de vergüenza.  
  
-Creo. que quise olvidar ese día y lo olvide todo- dijo en forma de justificación por no haberle dicho aquello, pero la verdad es que no lo recordaba y ahora que lo pensaba, aquel día había sido el mas feliz de su vida por que había sido de Ron, pero también fue el peor día de su vida, por que se había quedado sin Ron. Después de que Harry la había traído a la vida de nuevo, ella se había decidido por olvidar todo lo relacionado con aquel día, y exitosamente lo había logrado, borrando cualquier rasto de los recuerdos por completo.  
  
Ron bufo hacia su respuesta y Hermione noto como se había enojado por no recordar aquello. Ella también se sintió mal consigo misma.  
  
-Era yo quien había perdido la memoria no?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico y de mal gusto, que hizo entristecer a Hermione; pues era la primera vez que se enojaba con ella desde que la había encontrado, sin contar la vez que lo hizo esconderse de Harry, pero ahora la culpable era ella, no un tercero, ni un ataque de celos, era 100% su culpa. Pero por un lado, Hermione disfruto al oír aquellas palabras, pues extrañaba aquellas escenas de rabia de Ron, en las que ponía su cara de perrito triste y enojado a la vez. Pero Hermione no pudo disfrutar más de aquella cara histórica, pues Ron se levanto de un brinco y desapareció tras la puerta. Ella supo que había entrado al baño, pues se escucho el portazo frente a la habitación. Hermione rápidamente se puso de pie y salio del cuarto para postrarse frente al baño y tocar suavemente. Pero no hubo respuesta y haciendo una prueba tomo la manija es sus manos para abrirla y voula! Estaba abierta. Hermione sonrió triunfante a aquello, pues Ron sabía que lo seguiría y sabía que querría entrar por lo cual había dejado la puerta sin seguro.  
  
Ron se encontraba parado frente al lavamanos y con la cara empapada, se estaba mirando al espejo con una expresión de asco, se quedo viendo unos segundos más, hasta que torno su mirada hacia Hermione con la misma cara de asco.  
  
-acaso soy tan malo?- le pregunto muy seriamente, y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que lleno el pasillo de su rítmica risa. El la vio con confusión, pero después capto lo tonto de su pregunta y comenzó a reírse también.  
  
-Oh Ron- agrego Hermione tirando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y quedándose de puntitas para poder quedar un poco mas de frente a su cara -no eres taaan malo, sabes?- dijo Hermione juguetonamente. Ron puso una cara de impresión y se quedo paralizado, pero en un momento reacciono y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione en las costillas, por lo que por segunda vez en lo que iba de la hora Hermione invadió el espacio con sus carcajadas. - Basta! Ron! Me rindo- grito por ultimo antes de que Ron dejara de torturarla, pero no aparto sus manos de sus costillas, las mantenía a los lados.  
  
-podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- le dijo con cara de amenaza.  
  
-dije que.- Ron le apretó las costillas un poco, para que pensara bien lo que fuera a decir.  
  
-Ron! Eso duele- dijo Hermione tratando de safarse de las manos de Ron, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte para ella.  
  
-A mi también me dolió tu comentario. estoy completamente indignado- contesto soltando un poco sus costillas, por lo que Hermione se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-que acaso, no estas seguro de lo que puedes hacer?- pregunto Hermione, expresándolo tanto como un desafió, pero no se salvo de Ron quien le apretó un poco mas sus costillas.  
  
-Estoy muy seguro- contesto en un susurro, y bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione la subió un poco para sentarla sobre el lavamanos, que mojo gran parte de su vestido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, pues rápidamente Ron cubrió su boca con la suya. Ron no limito a sus manos, y dejo que se movieran por toda la espalda de Hermione mientras su boda devoraba los labios de ella. No tardo en pedir entrada y se le fue concedida. Las manos de Ron comenzaron a explorar cada vez en las partes mas bajas de su espalda y estaba a punto de viajar aun mas bajo, cuando alguien a un lado de ellos se aclaro la garganta, haciendo a los 2 brincar para separarse. Hermione con la mayor parte trasera de su falda mojada y Ron con un buen bulto que cubrir.  
  
En la entrada del baño, estaba parada Marion, con una cara de enojo al principio, pero después se torno en una sonrisa y como si no hubiera visto lo que pasaba dentro del baño, se acerco a Ron, para pellizcarle una de sus mejillas.  
  
-Te voy a extrañar por estos rumbos Pete!!  
  
-vendré seguido Marion- agrego Ron tan rojo como su cabello, y rascando la cabeza un tanto apenado.  
  
-Eso espero- dijo y comenzó a alejarse. Ron vio a Hermione con una cara que suplicaba por disculpas, y Hermione aun con la respiración agitada, puso cara de susto también. Y antes de que Ron pudiera hablar, Marion volvió a la puerta y muy alegre les dijo.  
  
-A la próxima chicos. traten de cerrar la puerta- Marion negó con la cabeza y susurro un "los chicos de hoy" y asegurándose de que Marion estuviera lo necesariamente lejos, Ron y Hermione soltaron una carcajada.  
  
-Fue divertido- comento Hermione  
  
-Podemos continuar- agrego Ron, acercándose a ella en busca de besarla completo en la boca, pero ella puso su mano derecha frente a el y miro el reloj que llevaba en la izquierda.  
  
-Lastima. - dijo Hermione, no sintiéndolo realmente - tenemos que irnos, creo que tu mama nos espera para la comida.- y con eso camino fuera del baño, saco su varita y diciendo un hechizo seco la parte posterior de su falda de cuadros - vamos Ron- le indico y camino un poco para después desaparecer escaleras abajo. Ron cerca detrás de ella.  
  
Al encontrarse abajo con Marion, de nuevo ella comenzó a decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaría y seguía dudando el que Ron la siguiera visitando, Claudia, la chica que atendía los pedidos, soltó un llanto sin final, pues decía que Ron era casi un hermano para ella, el hermano que nunca tuvo. Hermione comprendía un poco aquello, pues ella siendo hija única, nunca había sentido lo que es tener a un hermano, y lo descubrió en el momento en que había conocido a Harry. Ron por otra parte ya había tenido muchos hermanos, pero de cualquier forma no dejaba de sentirse feliz por recibir uno nuevo en su vida, Harry; y ahora Claudia. El tuvo que esforzarse mucho para contener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero después de todo, agrego Hermione antes de irse: no es un adiós, solo vivirá en otro lugar.  
  
Al salir del local, frente a ellos se encontraron un carro de la misma marca que el de Harry pero de una nueva edición, Ron se quedo estupefacto ante lo que se postraba frente a sus ojos. Y su impresión creció cuando Hermione le aventó los llaves con falta de amabilidad.  
  
-Es tuyo- le dijo riéndose de la manera en que Ron movía su boca tratando de articular palabras, pero le era imposible de tanta emoción.  
  
-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Ron, cuando pudo mover la boca correctamente.  
  
-Harry me lo compro. pero yo. te lo regalo- Ron corrió hacia ella y la levanto en sus brazos dándole las gracias.  
  
-vamos. estrénalo - lo alentó Hermione, y el no dudo ni un segundo en subirse al carro. Y apenas cuando Hermione cerró la puerta, arranco del lugar a toda velocidad.  
  
-Tienes prisa por saber que preparo tu mama no?- dijo Hermione, aferrándose al asiento.  
  
-No- contesto el muy tranquilo - Tengo prisa por ir a casa contigo- y después de decir aquello le sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
By  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Isn't this cute?  
  
I think it is! =D  
  
Ho0ola como estan todos? Estoy de regreso con una nuevo capitulo, un tanto presionado por Jessi Weasley ( Jaja solo bromeo =D).. lo siento.. Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, dedicado a todos aquellos que se han unido al grupo: Ronnie's Lovers United! Claro. y a los que esten a punto de hacerlo también!  
  
Lo siento. tengo un problema para poder publicar la dirección en el fic.. por lo tanto solo les pido que revisen mi profile, donde se expone la dirección del Grupo..de verdad lo uncio que necesitan es estar loca por Ron o por Rupert. no encontraran otro lugar con tantas Fotos de Ru.. y tantos dibujos de Ron! =D  
  
cuidense mucho  
  
y disfruten del grupo.  
  
Y volviendo con lo del Fic. solo espero que dejen reviews! Pues son muy importantes para mi.. bueno para todos aquellos que escribimos! Así es que no lo olviden.. no cuesta nada. no importa que sea una palabra. pero que describa como les hizo sentir este capitulo.  
  
Gracias por leer el Fic. y gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos a Miyu WG y a mi a ser cada vez mas grande nuestro grupo, que con todo cariño hacemos para: Ron, Rupert y Uds. Por supuesto.  
  
Review please!!!! Los Quiero0o0o  
  
Atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
~*~Ronnie's Lover~*~  
  
****LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


	8. EpiLoGo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Les diamants sont le Meilleur ami d'une fille  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Noches sin Estrellas  
  
EpiLoGo  
  
Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de entrada, esperando por que Hermione bajara de la habitacion, se sentia un poco frustrado pues como por 3era vez llegarian tarde a una reunion familiar. Su familia... nomas en pensar en ella una sonrisa despertaba en su cara, era casi como cuando pensaba en Hermione, pero sin la pasion que lo recorria por la chica. Al haber encontrado su pasado, habia aprendido a apreciar lo maravilloso que puede ser una gran familia, aun cuando se tenga que awantar a 2 gemelos bromistas, una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo, un hermano traumado con el trabajo, y 2 hermanos mayores que creian saber todo de la vida. El imaginar que al llegar a la madriguera sus hermanos se burlarian de el, diciendo cosas sober el y Hermione que de seguro escandalizarian a su madre, lo hacia sentirse en lugar de desdichado aun mas Feliz. Ron fue sacado de su pensamientos cuando alguien frente a el se aclaro la garganta.  
  
Hermione estaba parada sobre sus tacones de 10 cm, y su vestido azul cielo, debajo del ultimo escalon. Ron la recorrio con la mirada disimuladamente.  
  
-Siempre vale la pena la espera- y se acerco para darle un dulce beso en los labios, que a Hermione no le dio tiempo de responder. Inmediatamente despues de separarse Ron la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la sala donde se encontraba ya prendida la chimenea.  
  
-Creo que nos estan esperando, llegaremos tarde de nuevo- dijo Ron tomando de la mesita de centro una bolsita que contenia polvos flu. -Por supuesto, dire que fue mi culpa.  
  
-Esta Bien Ron, puedes decir la verdad  
  
-Nah! prefiero decir que...- Ron rodeo con uno de sus brazos a Hermione por la cintura y la apreto hacia el - me distraje un poco- intento besar a hermione, pero ella volteo la cara un poco paar que el beso se lo diera en la mejilla.  
  
-Bien! hora de irnos, no mas distracciones, macho!  
  
-Macho? que intentas decir con eso?  
  
-No creas que no se que dices eso para que tus hermanos se mueran de la envidia! Orgullo de un Macho tal vez?  
  
-Como puedes decir eso?- pregunto Ron fingiendo indignacion, mientras Hermione le arrebataba la bolsa de polvos Flu de la mano.  
  
-Vamos! no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo Hermione ofreciendole su mano a Ron, quien la tomo inmediatamente. Hermione tomo un poco de Polvos Flu en su mano y lo tiro hacia el fuego que fluia en la chimenea. El fuego se levanto mas alto que el tamaño de Ron de un color verde intenso, Hermione jalo a Ron consigo al tiempo ke gritaba claramente - La madriguera-  
  
En menos de un minuto, Hermione sintio como golpeaba con la fria madera de la sala de estar de la madriguera, y muchas voces llegaban a sus oidos, sintio que queria levantarse rapidamente pero el peso de Ron sobre ella no se lo permitia. Entonces escucho 2 voces inconfundibles acercarse a ellos, diciendo cosas que ya molestaba a Hermione.  
  
-Pero Ron! espera a que lleguen a casa, para hacer esas cosas!- dijo uno de los gemelos ayudando a Ron a levantarse de sobre Hermione.  
  
-Pero, mira Fred, Hermione no parecia kejarse en absoluto de ello- Hermione fue ayudada por george a levantarse del suelo, y vio como Ron estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando la voz imperiante de la sr. Weasley se escucho por toda la sala.  
  
-Fred, George! no me gusta esa clase de comentarios en MI casa!- los 2 inmediatamente borraron su sonrisa maliciosa de sus caras y se alejaron de Ron y Hermione, mientras la Sr. Weasley se les acercaba - Esta Todo Bien? llegaron un poco tarde  
  
-Si..  
  
-Lo que paso es que...- comenzo Hermione, pero Ron no le permitio terminar  
  
-ya sabes mama, duermo como una piedra- Hermione le sonrio a Ron y despues de que la Sr. Weasley le diera un pequeño sermon a Ron sobre lo importante que es llegar a una reunion familiar despues de tener que awantar a 20 humanos hambrientos, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en el sillon mas grande, donde tambien estaban sentados Harry, Ginny. Mientras que Percy y Penelope se sentaban en un sillon mas pequeño frente a ellos  
  
El primero parecia tratar de controlar sus nervios frente a Ginny, lo cual Ginny notaba sin dificultad y se notaba que estaba a punto de romper en carcajadas. Ron y Hermione observabas atentos, como Harry se contenia para no salir corriendo despavorido del lugar, por no poder atraer a Ginny, pero la sorpresa fue grande, cuando Ginny tomo la cara de Harry con sus 2 manos y le dio un beso que escandalizo a Percy, pero que de cualquier forma a Ginny no le importo.  
  
Hermione y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta por un gran rato, hasta que Ginny se separo de Harry y levantandose de su lugar le dijo muy seriamente a Harry -Sabes!? no hiba a esperar toda la Vida hasta que se te ocurriera hacerlo- Entonces Ron Hermione y penelope soltaron una tan gran carcajada que atrajo a los demas integrantes de la familia.  
  
-Que? que ha pasado?- pregunto uno de los gemelos, entrando a la sala a su mayor velocidad - Ron trataba de explicar, pero al momento de ver la cara e Harry aun sorprendida por lo ocurrido, la risa le impedia de nuevo articular palabra, tanto Hermione como penelope no podian controlarse. Percy aun un poco traumado por la impresion, comenzo a gritar histericamente -Ginny Beso a Harry- Entonces todo el alvoroto ceso y miraron impresionados a Ginny.  
  
-Ya era hora no?- pregunto ella mientras el rosa de sus mejillas subia a un tono rojo aun mas intenso. Despus cada quien volvio a lo que estaba haciendo antes de las carcajadas de Ron, Hermione y Penelope.  
  
-Si... claro- dijo Bill, mientras CharLie se alejaba sosteniendo una risita.  
  
-Creo que regresare a la cocina- dijo la Sra. weasley y desparecio del Lugar, seguida por lo s demas integrantes de la Familia, mientras que Percy histericamen te trataba de convencerlos de que habia sucedido en realidad. Pero de igual manera, o nadie le creia, o a nadie le importaba.  
  
Ginny, sin importar saber lo que Harry pensaba, salio del lugar sin decir nada mas, Harry inmediatamente al verla alejarse, se levanto y la siguio. Hermione seguia atenta a lo que Harry hacia, cuando sintio el brazo que la rodeaba apetarla hacia Ron. Fue en ese momento en que volvio su vista hacia el.  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto ella  
  
-Voy afuera, con los demas...- dijo señalando con al cabeza hacia el patio trasero, donde los gemelos y percy un traumatizado se encontraban- quieres venir?  
  
-No! aqui estoy bien... hace un poco de calor haya afuera  
  
-Bien- Ron le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione, y salio hacia el patio trasero uniendose a la platica de sus hermanos, Hermione lo contemplo por un buen rato, hasta que Penelope la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Fue un milagro no?- dijo señalando a Ron, Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza y de nuevo volvio a sus pensamientos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Solo lo habia pensado una vez en mi vida, "Los milagros no existen" me decia a mi misma, a todo le buscaba una razon dentro de los libros. solo habia creido en ellos una vez en mi vida, por que era lo que mas necesitabamos, un milgaro para hacer desaparecer a Voldemort, y no supe si habia sido un milagro o una casualidad de la naturaleza, pero Harry lo habia derrotado. Despues de eso, todas esperanzas de que ahi arriba hubiera alguien administrando un milagro para cada persona en el mundo, habian desvanecido. Pero... volvio, salio de la nada, volvio por que yo quise que lo hiciera, por que fue un milagro, por que decidi salir de la oscuridad y formar parte del mundo iluminado. Entonces supe que hay milagros para cada uno de los humanos en este mundo. Para unos son pequeños y casi invisibles, pero ahi esta, un milagro por vida... o tal vez hasta 2. En mi caso fue un gran milagro, sin explicaciones cientificas, sin libros que pudieran contestar a mis dudas, simplemente un milagro. de gran tamaño y visible. Ahora estoy aqui, viendo a mi milagro madurar junto a mi. y dandome cuenta como las perspectivas pueden cambiar en solo unos minutos, como tu futuro puede ser tan diferente a como te lo imaginabas. Y no es la ciencia... Todo es cuestion de creer en un milagro.  
  
by  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hey There Guys ! =) como estan? eh regresado con lo que es el ultimo capitulo ( mejor dicho el epilogo) de este fic, y me disculpo por hacerlo tan pequeño, pero la verdad es que ya no tenia caso que siguiera con mas capitulos, cuando el fin de este historia, era que Hermione recuperara a Ron =) su razon de vivir, y ahora que ya lo tiene de vuelTa.. pues hasta aqui llego =)  
  
Por cierto tambien queria pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto en escribir de nuevo, pero como ya muchos saben tuve que salir de viaje =) pero espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi... pues aki estoy de nuevo, y espero que tengan un poco de paciencia para el siguiente capitulo de pensandote! pero yo les juro que tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido y mejor posible =) cuidense mucho y por Favor! les suplico reviews! y mas en este caso.. ='( pues creo que la historia nos les gusto mucho... eh perdido el Don =P  
  
Y como por 20va vez.. los invito al Club: Ronnie's Lovers United... =) en mi Profile, podran encontrar la direccion... ya saben.. cualkier comentario, bueno o malo, pueden escribirme a : rmg_fan@hotmail.com  
  
PorFavor... si lees este Fic y este mensaje... nada te cuesta dejar un review! =)  
  
Cuidense mucho =)  
  
Los Quiero0o a Todos  
  
atte  
  
Rupert Fan  
  
Ronnie's Lover  
  
**** LA BLUDGER LOCA X RON Y RUPERT**** 


End file.
